


Surviving Middle Earth for Fangirls and Fanboys

by Comebackmywaywardpie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: A bunch of fandom references, Adventure, Attempt at humour, Dogs, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Maybe Legolas will appear?, Pillow Fight, Possible Fluff, Possible Relationships - Freeform, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comebackmywaywardpie/pseuds/Comebackmywaywardpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four childhood friends and an older brother go out on a spontaneous camping trip and end up in middle earth instead; along with their two animal companions  Feegle and Lord barky bitch they will do their best not to wreak havoc in middle earth and find a way back to their own dimension. Or maybe they will just stay in middle earth wreaking havoc with a bunch of glitter and Ipods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving Middle Earth for Fangirls and Fanboys

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my own.

Surviving middle earth for fangirls and fanboys

~Suzanne POV~  
I heard my phone ringing from my bedroom; its catchy Christina Aguilera’s Candyman song got me dancing to the other room.  
I picked it up and saw that it was my best friend Erica calling. 

“Hi! What’s up?” I asked.

“Not much, Julie and I were thinking about going camping in the woods for a weekend, we wanted to know if you would like to join us.” Asked Erica.

“Sure wait……. will there be marshmallows?” I asked hopefully. 

“Hahahaha duh! You can’t go camping without a big ol’ bag of marshmallows!” Said Erica.

“Great! I will see you tomorrow then, byeeee!” I said hanging up the phone, I smiled at how I had such crazy funny friends. I walked over to my dresser and started to attempt to calm my messy curly black hair.  
Once I had finished taming my wild hair I decided it was time to pack my backpack for tomorrow, since tomorrow was Friday and my friends always ask me at the latest possible time. But at least they didn’t ask me ten minutes before they were leaving…. again, I heaved out an annoyed huff at how my friends always being late.

~Erica POV~

“JULIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I bellowed into the phone.

“WHAAAAAAAT!!!!!!” She yelled back.

“IM SO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW!!! BUT IM SO BORED!!! ENTERTAIN ME!!!!!!” I yelled.

“IM EATING ICE CREAM PIZZA AND WATCHING FAULT IN OUR STARS, WITH DANIELLE!” She yelled.

“HEEEEYYYYYLLLLLO!” Danielle yelled.

“WITHOUT ME!!!????!!!?SHAME ON BOTH OF YOU! IMMA COMING OVER! I stated.

“FINE, JUST CHECK WITH SUZANNE IF SHE WANTS TO COME. 

“YAY! BYE SEE YOU NOW.” I hung up and danced around in a victory dance.

I heard a knock at the door and saw my parents standing in the doorway.  
“Yes?” I asked while smiling.  
“ARE YOU DONE YELLING??” Yelled my mom.  
“YOU’RE GIVING THE BOTH OF US A HEADACHE.” Yelled my dad.  
I laughed so hard my stomach hurt, “yes I am, I’m going to Julie’s house for a sleepover.”  
“Ok possum enjoy!” They both replied and left my room.  
I dialled Suzanne’s phone. “Hey! Julie is having ice cream pizza and watching Fault in our Stars with Danielle. I am heading there now, do you want to join us? I asked her.“Hey sure just let me finish packing and I’ll meet you there in fifteen minutes.” She replied.  
“Awesome byeeee.” I said.  
I crossed my room to my bed and pulled a bag out from underneath my bed and began packing.

~Julie’s and Daniels POV~

We both took in the fantastic sent of the delicious heavenly pizza being cooked in the kitchen, we both crept up on our mother as she finishes putting the two pizza bases in the oven. We both inhale the wonderful smell of pizza. “I should of known you both would smell the pizza out before I finished cooking the first batch.” My mother remarked dryly.  
“What can I say my nose is my best sense. I replied.  
“And we worship the magical pizza.” Chirped Danielle.  
“ALL HAIL THE MAGICAL PIZZA!” Yelled my older brother Scott from his bedroom.  
I began to feel the familiar buzzing sensation in my pocket. I dug my phone out and answered it, almost having my eardrums burst from Erica yelling.

“JULIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Yelled Erica.

“WHAAAAAAAT!!!!!!” I yelled back.

“IM SO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW!!! BUT IM SO BORED!!! ENTERTAIN ME!!!!!!” She yelled.

“IM EATING ICE CREAM PIZZA AND WATCHING FAULT IN OUR STARS, WITH DANIEL!” I yelled.

“HEEEEYYYYYLLLLLO!” Yelled Daniel as she retrieved a glass of apple juice from the fridge.

“WITHOUT ME!!!????!!!? SHAME ON YOU! IMMA COMING OVER! She stated.

“FINE, JUST CHECK WITH SUZANNE IF SHE WANTS TO COME.”. I reply.

“YAY! BYE SEE YOU NOW.” Said Erica.

My mom stares at me in confusion, I shake my head and tell her that Suzanne and Erica are coming over. “And how exactly do you know if Suzanne is coming?” Asked mom. “Because we are never a group of three.” I replied with a grin.  
And with that Danielle and I head up to my room to get bedding and my mattress for the sleepover. “Ya know I don’t think your mom is overly fond of me….” Said Danielle. “Nah she just doesn’t quite understand what a fangirl is exactly.” I reply with a wide grin. We both laugh and start lugging the bedding and mattress downstairs to the lounge.

~Time lapse~  
“Who’s fuffy? You are! Yes you are!!” Cooed Erica as she petted my dog Feegle’s red fur.  
“I swear you love my dog more I do!” I exclaimed as Lord Barky Bitch, my pomsky who always look impeccably dressed because of his white and black fur, decided to attack Erica in a conquest for affection.  
“Can you blame her? She so fricking cute!” Said Suzanne.  
“Besides she isn’t just your dog! She’s our dog too. Since we have all grown up together so we are all basically sisters! Said Danielle.

“True true…” I replied while whacking Suzanne and Danielle with my pillow. And so the pillow war began. And what a terrible pillow war it was! Blanket forts were destroyed and we lost many couch cushions as the battle moved from mattress to couch then back to mattress. We all, in the end, gave up. Most likely due to the fact that we were all stuck in giggling fits.  
Just then we all heard a screech for the kitchen. All sense of fun and giggles over, we in unity ran towards the whimpering of my mother. “Mom! What’s wrong? What’s happened?” I said breathlessly. “Sppppiiiiiiiiiddddddddeeeeeerrrrr!” Came her reply as she pointed at the oven door.  
And there sitting on the handle of the oven door was a huge spider. We all screeched in terror, and then much to my horror Suzanne ran out of the room and returned with my edition of the Lord of the Rings. We all gaped in horror and awe as she let out a mighty war bellow and screamed.  
“FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!” She slammed the book down upon the evil spider killing it instantly. After Suzanne pulled the book away and we all cringed at the site of a big gooey blob with legs. “Gross.” We all said in unison.  
Scott, my older adopted brother, emerged from his bedroom and as usual was bedazzled from head to toe reminding me of his favourite fictional character Magnus Bane from TMI series. “  
What’s all the screaming about?” He asked in a thick Scottish accent. 

“Suzanne has saved us all! She has killed the evil spider.” Said Danielle. 

“With my copy of the Lord of the Rings.” Said Julie who looked as if she might break into tears at the very sight of her gooey book. 

“Goodness gracious me, Shelob is dead, long live Sam Gamgee!” Said Scott. 

After the bloody spider and oven battle was cleaned up we all decide it was time for some ice cream and Narnia. It was the victor’s choice of movie series to watch. We all headed for the lounge. Scott who followed us went and curled up on his favourite couch, he looked very much like a kitty that was given a glitter bath as he began to read the Magnus Bane chronicles.

“Are you all packed for the camping trip in the morning?” My mother was peering around the corner with caution. 

“Yup!” We all replied. 

“Mmmmm.” Came the familiar mumble of Scott from the couch.

“Why are you peering at us from the corner mom?” I asked.

“Don’t you remember the last time I walked in when you were all watching Narnia?” She replied.  
Danielle blushed with embarrassment at the memory.

~Flashback~  
We were all watching Narnia.  
Danielle was holding the TV crying at how she wasn’t fictional, her love for Prince Caspian was stronger than the Jedi force.  
Nothing felt worse than the feeling of not being able to snuggle with your favourite character. We all knew this feeling and we decided it would be best to pull out the basic necessities. Suzanne got the chocolate, Erica got the tea and I got the ice cream.  
As we were all in the kitchen getting everything together our mother for the night came in with a worried expression on her face. 

“May I ask why Danielle is hugging and crying on the TV?” She asked.

“She, like all of us, has fallen victim of the feeling of reality.” Replied Erica.

“Alrighty then…” Said our mother with confusion clearly on her face, and she left us all alone to care for a fellow fangirl in peace.

~End of flashback~ 

~Time lapse~

~Erica POV~  
As dawn broke so did our ear drums, we all jumped up at the sound of Scott screeching as he realized that he slept with his Magnus bane eye makeup, and he woke to see it was ruined.  
I realized what day it was, camping day! 

“GET UP! GET UP ITS CAMPING DAY!!!!! I yelled as I jumped up and down on the other girls as they desperately tried to get sleep. I was joined in by the sound of Julie’s father playing the trumpet to get everyone up and awake.

“Thanks so much!!!” I said happily whilst jumping up and down.

“No problem, I haven’t had the house without kids in a long time! So get your asses out of bed so I can eat all the pancakes I want tonight.” He stated.  
As we all got dressed I desperately started to put my clothes on, Danielle brought blankets to the bedroom and lay on the floor like a potato, I nudged her with my foot nearly falling over when she hand shot out and let out a very very scary growl.  
Once we all got dressed, had breakfast and got everything loaded into Julie’s parents van. Our journey was off, we all bounced in our seats with anticipation at the thought of the weekend adventure.

“Oh my gosh!!! NAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!” I moaned and groaned.

“Its taking forever to get there!! Grumbled Suzanne.

“Im starving!!” Growled the still half asleep Danielle.

“Me too!” Moaned Julie

“You girls just had breakfast, wait till we get to the camp.” Said Julie’s mom.

“WE MUST STARVEEEE!!!” Came the reply.

~Time lapse (about four hours later…… those poor parents XD)~

~Suzanne POV~  
We arrived late afternoon, “FINALLY!! WE ARE HERE!!!” I said excitedly.  
“YAY!!!!” Came a chorus of replies (Including the parents)  
The dogs scampered around happily enjoying the new beautiful scenery. We all started unpacking the tents and bags from the van. Finally we were all finished and our camping area set up Julie’s parents decided it was time to leave and we said their goodbye’s and left.  
We all decide to get our adventure on by exploring the new area, as we walked over the thin roots that seemed to try and trip you we saw a clear blue stream. It seemed to almost sparkle in the sun, it was between a stream and a river. Clean like a stream and a smaller wide than a river but not too small. Next to it stood a large old Oaktree, it stood like a beacon in the forest almost beckoning creatures and humans inside. 

“Selfie!” Said Scott as he posed in between the stream and the tree. 

“Come on we should head back before it gets too dark.” I said.

“This place is so amazing!” Said Erica as we headed back to camp. 

“Ditto.” Said Danielle.  
As we reached camp we noticed stormed clouds moving in quickly. 

“Did you manage to fix those holes in your tents?” I asked as I turned to look at Scott and Julie. 

“Um…….. no……” Came the reply.  
“Shit.” We all muttered under our breath as it started to rain.  
At first it was soft drizzle but then it turned into a full on storm, we all fumbled around for items to take with us in our search for shelter. We grabbed a few clothes, ipods and the marshmallows. We all ran around in circles calling each others names eventually finding each others and we all ran for shelter. It felt like hours and we were all cold and drenched in water, we eventually found the old Oaktree and decided it would be our home for the night and fell asleep to the sound of the storm that surrounded us. 

~Scott POV~  
I slowly opened my eyes, I turned my neck around to see my companions still asleep. Looking around I was shocked to find that we were no longer in the Oaktree but instead we were in a dark creepy forest. “NAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH EYYYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I screamed in terror and confusion. 

 

~Authors note~  
Yay! I did a fanfic! Give me a review, tell me which character you can relate to the most or even if you had a phone call like one of them :). I'd like to thank my dear friends for being the crazy random people that they are they were my inspiration for writing this fic, and I would also like to thank them for helping me edit it you guys rock! Since most of the more normal stuff has actually happened :D, anyway... let me know and yeah...... why are you still here? Shouldn't you go off killing a Shelob or even attacking people with pillows!? Thanks again hope you enjoyed it :D :)


End file.
